


Toffee Black Tea

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Coffee & Tea, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 班吉的茶喝完了，伊森親自幫他解決這個問題。





	

 

 

 

　　杭利在會議桌前講述他近來擬定的外勤標準流程，布蘭特在紙上隨意做了筆記，右手邊的伊森對官僚的說詞心不在焉，他寧可觀察在玻璃隔間外泡咖啡的班吉。

　　英國人已經站在義大利進口全自動咖啡機前面兩分鐘了，這兩分鐘伊森的眼底充滿著令布蘭特感到驚悚的笑意。

　　班吉苦惱地將雙臂環在胸前、一手握拳靠在唇上，好像喪失了閱讀英語的能力，靠著機運他隨意挑選一個按鈕按下去，從瞪大的雙眼漢誇張的肢體動作，班吉顯然猜錯了，他得到一杯絕對不是他想要的飲料，伊森只差一點就要在杭利說「運氣不屬於專業範疇」中間笑出來。

　　在辦公室放咖啡機的人是布蘭特，有鑒於他代表IMF的最高行政單位，特務們的工作效率值得最高級設備煮出來的咖啡。班吉則否，他是個符合刻板印象的傳統英國人，他更愛喝茶，顯然塞滿遊戲光碟下方那個專放茶品的抽屜已經空了，不然技術探員才不會去碰熱水壺之外的東西。

　　身邊的傳奇特工肩膀在發抖，他該阻止韓特的失禮行為。但是班吉，正像隻困惑的浣熊意外闖進某人家的廚房那樣，納悶地盯著他手上的馬克杯。 _不過是咖啡，會有多困難？_ 布蘭特忍不住想。從班吉的反應來看那不只是咖啡，他剛剛說不定調出了不能稱為熱飲的東西。

　　英國人圓潤的臉皺成一團，委屈的就像他被強勢文化霸凌，既使他擁有美國公民身份。伊森已經快把嘴角笑裂，並適時地用手掌擋住他那口潔白的牙齒。

　　「鄧恩探員！」

　　以下所有事情同時發生：杭利打開會議室門大喊下屬的名字、那杯咖啡灑在班吉的淡藍色襯衫和圓點領帶上、伊森將表情連同笑聲埋進手裡、布蘭特嘆了一口氣。

　　班吉的嘴彎成令人心疼的角度，走近時都可以聞到前襟的苦澀，與他的心情相呼應。 _伊森可以和班吉調成一杯拿鐵。_ 布蘭特不是故意這麼想的，分析師為此低聲嘖嘴。韓特探員過份沈迷在鄧恩探員帶給他的生活樂趣中，前者還提出自願訓練新進學員的建議。對此路瑟在電話裡說：「這不是一個好預兆。」

　　英國人在會議上坐立難安，還好伊森旁邊沒有空位了，他不能假裝沒看見最近韓特的手放在技術探員肩背上的時間比握在槍枝上還要長。分析師邏輯條理明晰的腦子出現不妥的警訊，前天旁觀審訊所羅門連恩，就算在黑暗中，布蘭特還是知道身後的伊森用肢體接觸緩解班吉的創傷後壓力症候群，簡而言之，他們牽著手，伊森只差沒有把班吉抱進懷裡像寵物一樣拍撫他。

　　威廉不會轉過身說：「去開房間吧你們。」他怕他們真的會去開房間。

　　班吉皮膚上常駐的紅暈如果不是因為襯衫的污漬而感到尷尬，那八成是因為發現伊森在看他，還渾身散發出愉悅的歡欣氣息。必須承認，擁有普遍審美觀的人都會認為伊森韓特是位迷人的男性，但要是誰可以把「你真是帥到可歌可泣。」昇華成一種表演藝術呈現在臉上也只有班吉鄧恩可以辦到。

　　僅此，他還是不鼓勵這段關係跨過界線，雖然橫越整間會議室的張力已經逼近緊繃，所有人的襯衫第一顆鈕扣都需要解開才可以呼吸。

　　「你的特工們是怎麼回事？」結束後杭利在等待手機接通前的空擋隨口問了布蘭特。

　　伊森的手又貼在班吉身上了，這次是肩胛，班吉叨念著休息室裡的備用襯衫和下班後的乾洗店之類瑣事，幾年前伊森一定會嫌他話多，但現在他似乎怎麼也聽不膩班吉的英國腔。布蘭特沒做任何回應，目送著他的同僚消失在轉角。

 

　　「我必須到倫敦一趟。」

　　布蘭特停住打字的動作，伊森站在對面掛著迷人的笑容，辦公室外專心盯著螢幕的班吉穿著乾淨襯衫， _那應該不是伊森的吧？_ 布蘭特再次將視線挪回韓特探員臉上，他期許自己的表情算不上友善。

　　「不好意思？」

　　「明天或後天的飛機。」

　　「你要去倫敦做什麼？連恩在這裡。」

　　「MI5需要我去一趟，可能有些細節需要被釐清。」

　　倒不如說要幫班吉買茶葉好讓他不再受咖啡虐待還比較可信。布蘭特的表情似乎透露出他的心思，而伊森解讀為他可以明天拿到商務艙機票。

 

 

　　布蘭特錯估了情勢。

　　早晨第一杯咖啡還沒喝完，一片粉色的雲飄進IMF外勤部門在布蘭特的座位上空下起糖果味的雨。韓特探員出差期間辦公室裡令分析師心生焦慮的尖銳感理所當然地消失，顯然三天後他還沒有足夠心理準備迎接這個，他指的是伊森和班吉周圍張狂到沒有人敢直視的戀愛氣息。

　　班吉的桌上放著四款布蘭特分不出區別的茶葉和一罐可可，他倚在辦公桌邊緣大概是要避免自己融化或不支倒地，因為伊森韓特驚人的魅力讓他全身骨頭酥軟之類。布蘭特沒辦法共感班吉對伊森的崇拜和愛慕，尤其這位特工多次不按常理行動讓報告無形增生。

　　啊、好吧，要是被綁架後穿著炸彈背心，不管是誰來救援都還滿值得愛上的。但是從鼻尖到鞋尖都快貼在一起， _這種談話距離真的妥當嗎？_ 同事們都默契地往兩人相反的方向避開被太妃糖暴雨攻擊，只有曾經出生入死的朋友自願遭受這份負擔。

　　他們只是看著彼此的臉就傻笑了一分鐘，布蘭特感覺眼皮快被太妃糖黏到睜不開，以後出勤伊森和班吉休想單獨待在箱型車上。伊森的手已經從肩膀、後背，一路滑到腰際，要是那隻手再往下幾吋他就勢必得、噢！等等！

 　　紅暈從班吉的脖子一直攀到額角，對伊森的行為驚慌失措，又馬上被突然響起的電話嚇壞。他顫抖著舉起聽筒，繃緊的唇線在鬍髭下扭曲，上空的雲漸漸縮回班吉身邊，集中在伊森型態完美幾乎就要蹭到他脖子的鼻尖上。

　　「跟伊森去開房間！」布蘭特低沈堅決的語氣不容反駁，超支的糖分讓咖啡壞了味，「看在老天的份上，滾出這裡！」

　　英國人逃離某人的掌握，深紅的耳朵在金黃的腦袋襯托下依然無處可藏，他低著臉急忙將大衣和提包收進懷裡，拉著剛才停在他臀部上的那隻手盡可能繞過所有監視、不引人注目的離開IMF大樓，還記得要帶上伊森送的小禮物，好讓他們可以在回到班吉的公寓後、做些更深入認識前可以喝杯茶。

　　伊森韓特在混亂中和他四目交會，回饋給朋友讚許的燦爛笑容和感謝的手勢。送他一根中指應該算非常有禮貌吧，布蘭特想。

 

 

 


End file.
